


Łamacz serc

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdej nocy Derek patrzy, jak Stiles wraca do domu z kimś innym…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łamacz serc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488598) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Geez, wczoraj rozjechał mi się tekst (zawsze byłam lewa w formatowaniu xD) i spędziłam chyba pół godziny zastanawiając się, jak to naprawić xD W końcu się poddałam i poszłam spać xD Teoretycznie wszystko jest niby poprawnie, ale nie w takim stopniu, by mnie całkowicie zadowolić XD No nieważne xD Zapraszam Was na coś, co mam nadzieję, że zachowa swój pierwotny kształt XDXD Miłego czytania! ;) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derek wie, że stanie po drugiej stronie ulicy i obserwowanie Stilesa wychodzącego z klubu jest odrobinę w stylu zboczeńca. Nie robiłby tego, gdyby przybył wcześniej. Spóźnił się, więc podchodzenie bliżej nie ma sensu.

Hale patrzy, jak Stiles przyciąga jakiegoś chłopaka do pocałunku. Pewność siebie emanuje z niego, gdy popycha swego partnera na ścianę, ocierając o siebie ich biodra. Później wycofuje się i, zaciskając palce na jego koszuli, pociąga w pobliską uliczkę.

Derek odwraca się i odchodzi.

~

Od wystawania godzinami przed barem gorsze jest jedynie zwlekanie z odejściem spod mieszkania Stilesa. Czekanie aż nieznajomy wyjdzie. Derek zostaje tam, dopóki nie usłyszy dobrze wyuczonej formułki Stilinskiego i nie zobaczy, jak nowy chłopak ulatnia się z jego mieszkania.

~

Tydzień później Derek jest na czas. Siedzi przy barze z kuflem piwa w dłoni i obserwuje Stilesa.

Nie on jeden. Ciemnowłosy chłopak, którego Derek pamięta sprzed kilku tygodni, podchodzi do Stilinskiego. Hale widzi dokładnie moment, w którym Stiles przetrząsa pamięć w poszukiwaniu właściwego imienia. Nie trafia, jednak chłopak uśmiecha się, poprawiając go.

Uśmiech znika, gdy Stilinski daje mu kosza. Jego miejsce zajmuje smutne, rozczarowane spojrzenie. Derek przełyka zalegającą w gardle gulę. Nawet jego serce zaciska się na ten widok.

To samo widzi każdego tygodnia.

Nadal obserwuje odrzuconego dzieciaka, kiedy wyczuwa na sobie czyjś wzrok. Podnosi głowę – Stiles uśmiecha się bezlitośnie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, a następnie obraca się, skanując pomieszczenie.

Derek porzuca swoje nietknięte piwo i wstaje od baru.

\- Ups – Stiles chichocze.

Obraca się w stronę Hale’a, gdy ten do niego podchodzi, jednak jego wzrok nadal pozostaje na kimś innym – nowym chłopaku, którego Derek nie widział nigdy wcześniej.

\- Byłem pewien, że nazywał się J-jakoś-tam.

\- „J-jakoś-tam” był zeszłej nocy – mówi Derek.

Stiles podnosi wzrok, a kiedy natrafia nim na oczy Hale’a, jego źrenice się rozszerzają. Chłopak uśmiecha się ciepło.

\- Hej, Derek.

\- Chodź do domu _ze mną_ – mówi Derek, robiąc krok w przód, i muska dłoń Stilesa opuszkami palców. – Daj spokój.

Uśmiech Stilinskiego nie blednie, wręcz przeciwnie – poszerza się, gdy chłopak wzdycha i obraca głowę, rozciągając tym samym mięśnie szyi.

\- Nienawidzę ci odmawiać.

\- Więc nie rób tego.

\- Muszę.

W końcu jego uśmiech znika. Stiles pochyla się i Hale może poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy.

\- Wiesz, że muszę – mówi, przyciska lekko wargi do kącika ust Dereka w najmniejszej namiastce pocałunku, po czym znika.

Mężczyzna zostaje i obserwuje, jak Stiles tańczy z nowo poznanym chłopakiem, a następnie opuszcza z nim bar. Jego klatka piersiowa zaciska się tak bardzo, iż z ledwością może oddychać.

~

Stiles nadal tańczy niczym surykatka na amfie. Patrząc na niego, Derek uśmiecha się, zadowolony, że przynajmniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, nieważne ile by lat nie minęło.

Ten niewielki brak gracji nie czyni Stilesa mniej pożądanym, wręcz przeciwnie. Po powrocie do Beacon Hills Stilinski bardzo szybko zyskał reputację, zostawiając za sobą łańcuszek nastoletnich złamanych serc, których pełnoletność wydawała się być w niektórych przypadkach dość wątpliwa. Ten schemat wcale nie powstrzymywał kolejnych śmiałków przed ustawianiem się do niego w kolejce.

Stiles tańczy z jednym po drugim. W pewnym momencie spowalnia nieco swoje chaotyczne ruchy i zaczyna zmysłowo kręcić biodrami, ocierając się o jednego z chłopaków i szepcząc mu coś do ucha.

Derek podsłuchuje. Słowa podniecają go i są jednocześnie ciosem prosto w serce.

Gdy Stilinski rusza w kierunku drzwi, wilkołak chwyta go za ramię.

\- Daj mi sekundę – mówi Stiles do swojego partnera, przepędzając go.

Następnie z rękami w kieszeniach i zgarbionymi ramionami obraca się w stronę Dereka. Spuszcza swój wzrok na ziemię i przesuwając nim po całej sylwetce mężczyzny, w końcu dociera do jego twarzy.

\- Czego chcesz, Derek?

Mimo nonszalancji Hale słyszy skok w biciu jego serca.

\- Chcę _ciebie._

Stiles posyła mu napięty uśmiech, kręcąc powoli głową w geście zaprzeczenia.

\- Jedna noc. O nic więcej nie proszę.

Puls Stilinskiego zdradza jego prawdziwe emocje. Chłopak bierze głęboki wdech i prostuje ramiona, sprawiając tym samym, iż skórzana kurtka, którą ma na sobie, opina jego ciało w zdecydowanie zbyt atrakcyjny sposób. W końcu powoli wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – mówi.

Spogląda przez ramię Hale’a na czekającego na niego chłopaka, z którym wcześniej tańczył.

\- Nie dbam o niego. O żadnego z nich – wyrzuca z siebie nagle, a swój wzrok kieruje z powrotem na Dereka. – Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak bardzo on się załamie, kiedy nie zadzwonię? Kiedy zobaczy mnie ponownie, a ja go odepchnę?

Mężczyzna przełyka gulę zalegającą w gardle i kiwa głową.

\- Nie, nie masz – Stiles bierze kolejny wdech i wyszarpuje ręce z kieszeni, by przeczesać nimi włosy. – Ja mam – mówi. – _Byłem nim_ – dodaje i odwraca wzrok, przygryzając wargę.

Jego serce wali jak szalone, pompując krew przez żyły z zawrotną prędkością.

\- Ja wiem, jak to jest, Derek, i nie mam zamiaru… - mówiąc to, pochyla się do przodu i szepce, jakby ktoś, mimo zagłuszającej wszystko muzyki, mógł go jednak podsłuchać. – Wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy – wraca do poprzedniej pozycji, po czym pyta: - Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

Derek zaciska szczękę, skupia się na dźwięku bicia serca Stilesa, na jego zapachu i już dłużej nie jest w stanie się powstrzymywać – kładzie dłoń na karku Stilinskiego, przyciąga go do siebie i ocierając o siebie ich policzki, szepce mu wprost do ucha:

\- Widzę ciebie pieprzącego mnie – jego głos jest mocny, głęboki, zachrypnięty z żalu. – Chcę tego tak bardzo, że nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. Stiles, _proszę…_

Stiles cofa się i patrzy na Dereka tak bardzo rozszerzonymi źrenicami, iż nie ma tam prawie w ogóle śladu po okalającym je złocie. Jego usta są rozchylone, a klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w przyspieszonym tempie.    

\- Dobrze – mówi, a następnie chwyta Dereka za rękaw koszuli i prowadzi go prosto do drzwi, nie zaszczycając nieznajomego chłopaka choćby nawet spojrzeniem.

~

Stiles stoi przy oknie loftu, patrząc na rozciągające się w dole miasto.

\- Robię im przysługę, wiesz? – mówi, kładąc dłoń na szybie. – Nie znają mnie. Być może jestem w stanie ich czegoś nauczyć. Przygotować na tego jedynego – dodaje, po czym się obraca. – Niektórzy z nich wciąż są w liceum. _Ja_ byłem w liceum.

\- Wiem – mówi Derek, choć słowa niemal stają mu ością w gardle. – Stiles…

Chłopak uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową.

\- Zdejmij koszulę.

Derek wykonuje polecenie, rzucając ubranie na podłogę. Mija minuta po minucie, podczas których Stiles wodzi wzrokiem po jego ciele, a napięcie staje się tak namacalne, iż można je wręcz kroić nożem.

Wtedy nagle oczy Stilesa wracają do jego twarzy i chłopak przerywa ciszę.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię wypieprzył, Derek?

Mężczyzna jedynie przytakuje, nie ufa sobie na tyle, by przemówić.

Stilinski posyła mu niewielki uśmiech. W jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki, a w oczach tajemnicze iskry. W końcu cały rozpromieniony pokonuje przestrzeń między nimi.

\- Lubrykant? – pyta, kiedy pozbywa się swojej kurtki i kładzie ją na oparciu kanapy; następnie ściąga podkoszulek i rozpina guzik dżinsów.

\- W szufladzie.

\- Kondomy?

Derek potrząsa głową.

\- Wilkołak.

Zdezorientowanie pojawia się na twarzy Stilesa, lecz bardzo szybko znika.

\- W porządku – mówi i skopuje swoje dżinsy.

Następnie kładzie dłoń na piersi Dereka i popycha go w stronę łóżka.

~

\- Czuję bicie twojego serca – mówi Stiles, jego usta poruszają się tuż przy karku Dereka. – Czujesz moje?

Mężczyzna obraca głowę, więc jest w stanie zobaczyć poruszające się ramię chłopaka, gdy ten próbuje dobrać się do jego spodni.

\- Taa. Wolałbym poczuć twojego fiuta. Mam błagać?

Niski chichot Stilinskiego wyczynia cuda z ciałem Dereka.

\- Nie, już to zrobiłeś. W klubie. To było piękne.

Chłopak wyciska ostatni pocałunek między łopatkami Hale’a, po czym podnosi się nieznacznie, przejeżdżając dłońmi wzdłuż jego bioder.

\- Boże. Jesteś piękny.

Cokolwiek Derek zamierzał powiedzieć, zostaje to zastąpione przez jego ciężkie sapnięcie, gdy Stiles ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji i zaczyna na niego napierać. Ciało Hale’a poddaje się bez trudu, mimo to w pewnym momencie chłopak zatrzymuje się i zaczyna gładzić delikatnie jego plecy.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś na dole, prawda?

Derek potrząsa głową. Wszystko, o czym jest w stanie myśleć to to, jak pełny i rozciągnięty się czuje. Wie jednak, że Stiles nie jest jeszcze nawet w połowie drogi.

\- Ja też nie – szepcze Stilinski i pcha, póki nie dociera do samego końca, póki jego ciało nie przylega w całości do ciała partnera. – Boże, Derek. Być w tobie, czuć cię… to takie cudowne.

Derek jęczy, gdy Stiles zaczyna poruszać biodrami.

\- Przepraszam – mówi. – Stiles…

\- Szzz – uspokaja go chłopak, wycofując się powoli. – To nic.

Derek wyczuwa wszystko z większą dokładnością, gdy Stiles wbija się w niego z powrotem. Mężczyzna zwiesza głowę i potrząsa nią.

\- Nieprawda. Nie mogłem… Nie wtedy.

\- Wiem – odpowiada cicho Stilinski, po czym zmienia kąt pchnięć i pochyla się tak, że jest w stanie objąć jego klatkę piersiową. – Wybaczyłem ci już dawno temu – dodaje, po czym ponownie się prostuje, a jego dłonie ześlizgują się na jego biodra. – Po prostu nigdy nie chciałem znów się tak czuć.

Derek słyszy w jego głosie niewielkie, nieudolnie ukryte zająknięcie. Podnosi więc głowę i spogląda na chłopaka przez ramię.

\- Stiles, ja…

Stilinski zacieśnia uścisk wokół jego talii, wycofując się, a następnie uderzając tak mocno, że słowa zamierają w gardle Dereka i mężczyzna wręcz dławi się jękiem. Penis Stilesa zanurzony głęboko w nim jest gorący oraz przyjemnie ciężki i jest to jedyna rzecz zaprzątająca myśli Hale’a obok pragnienia o więcej. Derek sięga za siebie i zakleszcza palce wokół nadgarstka chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie.

Stiles znów powoli się wycofuje, łapiąc drżący oddech, a następnie wypuszcza prędko powietrze i wbija się w ciało pod sobą.

\- Wyczują to, wyczują zapach – mamrocze. – To jest jedyne, czego nie pojmuję – jego ruchy stają się szybkie, później nagle ustają, kiedy chłopak przejeżdża dłońmi po ciele Dereka, wbijając w nie lekko paznokcie. – Zupełnie jakbyś chciał, żeby wiedzieli. Czy tego właśnie pragniesz?

\- Pieprz mnie – mówi Derek. – _Tego_ pragnę.

Usta Stilesa opuszcza ciche warknięcie, kiedy wykonuje biodrami gwałtowny ruch.

\- Jasne.

Jedna jego ręka wędruje do karku Dereka, zmuszając mężczyznę do pochylenia głowy, by następnie zaplątać się w jego włosy, druga natomiast spoczywa na biodrze Hale’a. Wszystkie słowa toną w jękach, westchnięciach i dźwięku uderzania ciała o ciało.

Derek otacza dłonią swoją męskość i dopasowuje się do tempa uderzeń Stilesa. Po chwili ruchy chłopaka stają się chaotyczne i nieco spowolnione. Stilinski opada na plecy Dereka, wbijając się w niego dziko i to doprowadza Hale’a na sam skraj.

Mężczyzna wie, że Stiles również jest blisko, czuje to wyraźnie. Jego umysł wypełniają myśli o tym, jak zapach chłopaka pozostanie na nim przez kilka najbliższych dni i stanie się jego częścią. Przenosi swój ciężar na ramiona i sięga ręką do tyłu, by poczuć skórę Stilinskiego pod swoimi palcami.

Stiles wydaje z siebie dźwięk na kształt skowytu, stłumionego szlochu i szarpnąwszy po raz ostatni biodrami, zamiera.

\- Wciąż cię kocham – wykrztusza.

Kiedy Derek dochodzi na swoją dłoń, jego serce przestaje na moment bić, a wnętrzności zaciskają się w bolesny supeł; mężczyzna może wyczuć pulsujący w sobie członek Stilesa, który wypełnia go spermą. I nie tylko to. Na plecach czuje coś mokrego, coś zbyt ciepłego, by mógł to być pot chłopaka.

Szum w uszach zanika, aż w końcu pozostaje cisza zakłócana jedynie ciężkim oddechem Stilesa. Derek porusza się lekko, na co Stilinski odsuwa się, prostuje i Hale jęczy cicho, gdy chłopak wycofuje się, zostawiając za sobą bolesną pustkę.

Kiedy Derek przewraca się na plecy i podnosi do pozycji siedzącej, Stiles już znajduje się na brzegu łóżka, zgarniając z podłogi swoje dżinsy.

\- Stiles… Przepraszam.

\- To było dawno temu – odpowiada chłopak i zaczyna się ubierać.

Wstaje i zapina spodnie, po czym pochyla się, by podnieść koszulę. Nie obraca się ani razu.

\- Zostań – prosi Derek.

W końcu Stilinski spogląda na niego, jego oczy są mokre i zaczerwienione. Chłopak wierzchem dłoni ociera policzek.

\- Chcę, żebyś został – szepcze Hale.

Stiles przełyka ciężko i odwraca wzrok.

\- Powiedziałeś „jedna noc”.

Derek przesuwa się na brzeg łóżka, po czym wstaje. Podchodzi do Stilesa i kładzie rękę na jego karku.

\- Jeśli to wszystko, co mogę dostać. Popełniłem błąd – jego usta muskają wargi chłopaka, spada kolejna łza, która ląduje na policzku Dereka. – Chcę, żebyś został. Na zawsze.

\- Nie chcę znów się tak czuć – wyrzuca z siebie Stilinski.

\- Obiecuję, że nie będziesz – mówi Derek. – Spędziłem całe lata, żałując tego, co zrobiłem.

Stiles upuszcza swoją koszulę z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Dobrze – mówi, obejmując Hale’a za szyję. – Ale jeśli znów złamiesz mi serce, zabiję cię – szepce mu wprost do ucha.

Derek oplata dłońmi jego talię, prowadząc z powrotem w stronę łóżka. Uśmiecha się, wchodząc na nie i ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka.

\- Wierzę.


End file.
